yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bathrooms
The bathrooms are one of the areas on school grounds in which the player can drown others. NOTE: The bathroom models are not final and may be changed in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669729491485257728 In each bathroom, there are a total of three stalls, with two pairs of bathrooms (one male, one female) on each floor. All female bathrooms have a sink in them. Only the first floor female bathroom on the left has a stool and bucket (for electrocuting Kokona Haruka) and the third floor female bathroom is haunted by the Phantom Girl. There is a set of bathrooms on the first floor, second floor, and third floor, all on the eastern and western wings. Male bathrooms are on the left, and female bathrooms are on the right. Male bathrooms have urinals in them, but no sink systems. The set of bathrooms on the western wings have the female bathrooms on the left, and the male bathrooms on the right. As of the June 16th, 2015 Update, Kokona will break paths and go to the first floor girls' bathroom at 7:30 AM on Thursday. She will stand in front of the toilet for a couple seconds before closing the door and sitting down. Once Yandere-chan walks into the bathroom, the light turns dim. Although there is a switch, the light only changes a little bit. The third floor girls' bathroom is much darker compared to the other rooms. This is because the bathrooms have a different lighting system that YandereDev has not implemented into the game right now. He will not respond to any complaints about the lighting system on the Known Bugs page. Gameplay At the moment, Kokona is the only student who uses the restroom. Yandere-chan can drown any girl that enters the bathroom stalls. Once drowned, Yandere-chan can hide the corpse in any stall to attend class. According to YandereDev, she locks the stall to make sure no one opens it by accident.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666177174785818624 The corpse will be discovered if Yandere-chan does not remove it from the stall by the end of the day, causing the School Atmosphere to go down by ten points. Yandere-chan can also dump a bucket of water or blood on students inside the stalls. In each girls' bathroom, there is one sink to fill and empty buckets of water, and on the first floor girls' bathroom, there is a bucket and a mop placed inside. Yandere-chan can also turn on and off the lights, which will startle any students that are currently using the stalls. It is possible to electrocute a girl if Yandere-chan unscrews the light switch cover, then turns off the lights and pours water on the victim before she is done using the toilet. The student will try to turn on the lights, but will touch the exposed electrical current and die. Trivia *If the player takes a picture in the third floor bathroom, the Phantom Girl will appear in the photo. *If Yandere-chan does not drown Kokona, she will simply sit down and use the restroom. *Despite Kokona washing her hands in the sink after using the bathroom, no water or sound comes out of the faucet. It is unknown if this is a bug. *The male restrooms look exactly the same, only with a row of urinals on the right side instead of the single stall found in the female bathroom. *In an upcoming build, random NPCs will change routines to go to the bathroom.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638012599636881408 Known Bugs *The camera, corpses, and Yandere-chan can clip through certain props and walls. *Students can see corpses in the bathroom, even if they're hidden. Gallery BoysRestroom.png|Outdated. Male restroom sign. Girlsrestroom.png|Outdated. Female restroom sign. First floor male bathroom.png|First floor male bathrooms of November 1st, 2015. FirstFloorFemaleBathrooms.png|First floor female bathrooms of November 1st, 2015. FemaleBathrooms1.png|A females' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. FemaleBathrooms2.png|A females' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. MaleBathrooms1.png|A males' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. MaleBathrooms2.png|A males' bathroom. January 15th, 2016. KokonaOntheToliet.png|Kokona using the restroom. January 15th, 2016. KokonaWashingHands.png|Kokona washing her hands. January 15th, 2016. DrowningKokona.png|Drowning Kokona. January 15th, 2016. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Drowning Category:First Floor Category:Second Floor Category:Third Floor